


Old Flames

by TheEricaWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Alpha Pack, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEricaWinchester/pseuds/TheEricaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Stiles escapes the Alpha pack and runs into an old boyfriend, Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had escaped! I can't believe Duke was stupid enough to leave me alone on a full moon. He knows I gain power from the moon. I tripped over a three stomp, I groaned. I then heard a werewolf howl. I quickly got to my feet and started to run again. I was tempted to use my super speed but stopped myself. I'm too week, it would drain me completely.

"Crap!" I yelled as I tripped again. I heard the werewolf growl again. I turned over and saw someone with piercing blue eyes. I recognized those eyes. I quickly flashed my dull red eyes and barred my neck at the werewolf.

"Peter!?" I yelled.

"Stiles!" Peter yelled back.

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills?!" We both yelled. Peter was holding my hands down above my head.

"You first! Last I heard Derek slashed your throat wide open, after you went bat shit crazy!" I yelled.

"Oh yes that. Well I came back from the dead. Your turn!" Peter yelled.

"You're not going to like my answer. In fact you're going to hate it." I told Peter finally telling to get out of Peters grip, I failed.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Peter asked. Just then two other werewolfs came into view. I recognized the one as Derek Hale, his eyes were red, I can't believe he's an alpha. The other wolf was a beta with gold eyes.

"I bet Derek's a great alpha." I said sarcastically to Peter, who growled at me.

"Who's that?" The beta asked. Both him and Derek had shifted back to normal, well everything but their eyes. Peter finally let me up but he used a clawed hand to keep me still.

"That hurts Derek! You don't remember me?" I asked. Derek looked closer then wolfed out again.

"Stiles."

"Give the man a prize!" I said, I then turned to Peter I motioned to his clawed hand. "You don't have to do that. I can't and won't run. I'm drained. You wanna know why I'm back? Because the universe in this town is off balance. While I was checking in on it I was kidnapped."

"How long?" Peter asked slowly as he released my shoulder.

"Not sure. Got torched a lot. I think I was there for 6 months maybe more." I told Peter as I leaned against a three.

"Torched. You haven't had blood in 6 months?" Peter asked. I nodded.

"Before you asked, yes I'll tell you who it was. That's the part that gonna get you pissed." I told the tree.

"Stiles." Peter and Derek said sternly. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Peter.

"Deucalion and the Alpha Pack." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok we're officially fucked." Peter said as he held Stiles up by the wist.

"When you were held captive, did you see anyone? Maybe 2 betas?" Derek asked Stiles, who looked up at him with a strange look.

"Only 2?" Stiles asked, he then turned to look at Peter. "Any chance you trust me enough to take me to your place or something? I have like no strength." Peter nodded.

"Let's take him to the loft." Peter told Derek, Peter didn't wait for an answer he already started to walk away from the two werewolf.

"I'm sorry there was more! More betas! How many?" Derek yelled.

"3, I think." Stiles answered as Peter practically carried him.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Derek yelled as he and Isaac caught up to Peter and Stiles.

"You know how Alpha's can do that whole transfer and erasing of memories thing? Well Deucalion did that to me. Luckily I knew it was gonna happen so I prepared myself. I only remember certain thinks. It's almost like I have amnesia and I'm recovering from it." Stiles rambled off. "God I feel sick. I think I'm gonna pass out." Which is exactly what happen. Stiles passed out in Peter's arms. Peter sighed and picked Stiles up bridal style.

"I'm understanding everything, right? He's a vampire?" Isaac asked.

"Yup." Peter said. "Stiles is an old friend of mine. Been friends sense we were, well your age."

"How old is Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"My age." Peter answered.

"Wait how old are you?" Isaac asked

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you may think." Peter told him.

"Ok that was frustratingly vague." Isaac then turned to Derek and pointed to Peter as he talked. "How old is he?"

"Isaac enough I don't know. I think the only people who know are Peter and Stiles." Derek said with a slight laugh.

"That is correct." Peter said as the three walked up to the loft. Derek opened the door and let the two werewolfs and vampire inside.

"So vampires don't need an invitation?" Isaac asked.

"No they do." Derek said.

"But there are a few exception to the rule. One being that he is touching the owner of the house. This house is still in my name." Peter explained as he laid Stiles on the coach, then walked into the kitchen. Peter came back a few minutes later with a cup in his hand. Isaac sniffed the air and could tell that the cup was filled with Peter's blood. Once Peter entered the room Stiles immediately started to stir. Peter crouched down in front of Stiles, cup in hand, and almost immediately Stiles woke up.

"What the Hell!?" Stiles muttered as he slowly sat up.

"You passed out. Here." Peter said as he handed Stiles the cup.

"Thank you Peter." Stiles said as he took the cup and stared to drink. Peter sat down next to Stiles on the coach.

"You're welcome." Peter said.

"No I'm serious." Stiles said. Stiles then whispered ever so quietly so that only Peter could hear. "I missed you, so much. I would probably be dead or back with the Alpha's if it wasn't for you." Stiles took a breath. "I still love you Peter. I am still in your families debt more so yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Beacon Hills High School 1992

Peter Hale was standing by his locker, when he walked in. He being Stiles Dean, one of the most popular guys in Beacon Hills High. What Peter thought was amazing was that Stiles didn't act like he was popular. He hung out with almost everyone. Peter had a huge crush on Stiles. Peter has never asked him out, he assumed Stiles was straight. Peter let out a dreamy yet sad sigh just as his sister Talia approached him.

"Why don't you just ask him out already?" Talia asked.

"Because he's straight." Peter said with a slight groan, as Talia laughed. Peter turned to look at his sister.

"What the hell is so funny?" Peter asked with a growl.

"Oh nothing. Just that I am 100 percent certain that he is gay." Talia said, while Peter's eyes went wide. Peter's mouth was hanging open as he stared at his sister.

"How do you know that?" Peter asked as he regained his composer, well most of it at least.

"Have you forgotten that I share half my classes with Stiles." Talia said with a smirk. "Now go ask him out!" Talia said as she pushed Peter towards Stiles.

"Talia! Don't! Talia!" Peter growled to his sister, but it was to late Peter was now in front of Stiles.

"Hey Peter!" Stiles said with a grin.

"Stiles! Hey!" Peter said nervously. "Uh Stiles, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Stiles said.

"Do you...uh...do you want to go out with me?" Peter said nervously. Stiles smiled.

"I would love to, Peter." Stiles said while grabbing Peter's hand. Stiles then grabbed a pen and wrote his number on Peter's hand. "Call me." Stiles then walked away to his next class. Peter let out a love sick sigh.

Present Time

"Peter?"

Peter was shocked out of his thoughts by Stiles. Stiles was standing by Peter's bedroom door. Peter smiled as he looked at the love of his life. Stiles's normally spiky hair was messy and his normally whiskey amber eyes were dull and gray. Peter frowned, he knew that meant that Stiles hasn't had enough blood. Stiles was in one of Peter's old shirts which was a size too big. Stiles was also in black sweat pants.

"Can I come in?" Stiles asked. Peter nodded and moved over to make room for Stiles. Stiles smiled as he entered the room and walked over to the bed.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Stiles asked as he put his head on Peter's shoulder.

"How I first asked you out." Peter said, as Stiles laughed.

"You were so fucking nervous!" Stiles said between laughs.

"I didn't know you were gay!" Peter said hitting Stiles on the arm.

"Oh really? So you didn't see me staring at your ass all the time?" Stiles asked as he looked up at Peter.

"I've missed you so much, Stiles." Peter murmured into Stiles's hair.

"Not a day went by were I didn't think about you." Stiles whispered burying his head in Peter's shoulder. Peter heard and felt Stiles's tears.

"Hey!" Peter said as he lifted Stiles's chin and wiped away the tears. "It's ok. I'm here." Stiles surged up and kissed Peter gripping onto his shoulders. Peter's hands went to Stiles's waist. Stiles was pushed down onto the bed Peter hovering above him.

"Oh Peter." Stiles moaned as Peter deepened the kiss.

"Fuck, Stiles." Peter growled as Stiles hands went up and down his back digging nails into his shirt. Peter gripped Stiles's shirt and lifted it up over Stiles's head. Stiles hands went to Peter's shirt and practically ripped it off of Peter.

"Peter!" Stiles moaned as Peter played with his nipples. Stiles could feel his fangs coming out. When Peter looked at Stiles and smirked reveling his own set of fangs. Peter lent down to kiss Stiles again. Stiles's hands went around Peter's neck as he let Peter's tongue enter his mouth.

"What the fuck!" Derek yelled getting the couples attention. Derek was frozen at the door. Stiles quickly grabbed his and Peter's shirts. The couple quickly put the shirts on and stood up.

"I am never gonna get that image out of my mind." Derek mumbled.

"Oh come on Der Bear! It wasn't that bad." Stiles said while pinching Derek's cheeks. Derek quickly swatted Stiles hands away.

"You know I hate that name and don't treat me like a baby!" Derek growled at Stiles who just laughed.

"Ya I love you too, Der Bear." Stiles said as he began to walk downstairs. Peter laughed and followed Stiles downstairs, Derek close behind him...growling.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Stiles what do you remember?" Derek asked. The pack plus Stiles were in the living room sitting on the two couches. Stiles, Peter, Lydia and Isaac sat on one couch while Derek, Scott and Allison sat on the other. Stiles shrugged then laid his head on Peter's shoulder.

"Not much. They had us in a vault I think." Stiles said.

"Us?" Lydia asked.

"Ya there were three other people with me. Two were girls one was a guy and all of them were werewolfs." Stiles answered. Scott got up, grabbed two pictures and showed them to Stiles.

"That's them." Stiles said with a sigh. "Derek you guys need to be careful."

"It's the Alpha Pack Stiles I know." Derek told him.

"Derek I'm serious! Deucalion is careful but he wouldn't have erased my memory if he didn't think he had to." Stiles said in a serious tone as he sat up and looked Derek in the eyes.

"You think he purposely let you escape?" Peter asked.

"I don't think so. I mean he had us so heavily guarded and son of a bitch!" Stiles yelled as he stood up and groaned. Eyes glowing red and fangs extended.

"Stiles what is it?" Peter asked.

"That bitch! Kali! Kali purposely let her guard down around me! She's always let her guard down around me!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles! Slow down! We have no idea what you're talking about!" Derek told Stiles who took a deep breath and calmed down.

"When I was gone, I at times was with the Alpha Pack. More specifically Deucalion or Kali. Deucalion never completely let his guard down around me even though he was trying to "win" me or what ever. But Kali liked me, don't ask me why." Stiles said.

"Kali didn't want you hurt." Peter said slowly.

"Exactly. I swear when we got food, the very little that we got, I tasted blood. Sure it was animal blood but it was constant." Stiles said with a sigh. "I don't now what her angle is. I don't think she's on either side, Kali's out for herself."

"So now what?" Scott asked. Stiles's eyes widen suddenly.

"Oh crap! You guys go to Beacon Hills High right?" Stiles asked the teens.

"Ya we do, why?" Alison asked.

"Any new students lately?" Stiles asked.

"A set of twins." Isaac answered.

"Their names weren't Ethan and Aidan were they?" Stiles asked.

"They're werewolfs aren't they?" Lydia asked.

"The youngest in the Alpha Pack. Like I said early my memory is slowly coming back. I overheard them planning. They want to rile you up, get inside your heads." Stiles explained.

"What do we do?" Isaac asked. Stiles smirked then turned to look at Peter.

"I can pass for a Junior still right?" Stiles asked with an evil smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

When the alpha twins walked into school the next day they froze. Aiden turned to look at his brother.

“You don’t think?” Ethan started.

“Can’t be.” Aiden whispered. The twins jumped in surprise when Stiles put a hand on each of their shoulders. 

"Hello!" Stiles said with a manic grin. "What are you guys doing in High School?" 

"We could ask you the same." Aiden said while trying to get out of Stiles grip. 

"Aren't you like a hundred?" Ethan asked. Ethan and Aidan let out a small yelp when Stiles tightened his grip. 

"I thought Deucalion taught you better. You two should respect your elders." Stiles let then go then pulled them back and hissed in their ears. "Stay away from the Hale pack!" Stiles used vampire speed to get away from the twins. 

"Hey Scott." Stiles said when he found himself in front of Scott.

"Hey Stiles. Is Beacon Hills High the same as you remember?" Scott asked.

"Mostly." Stiles murmured as he looked at the trophy case. Scott turned his head to see what Stiles was looking at. 

"I wanna show you something." Stiles said as he walked over to the trophy case. Stiles pointed to a picture of someone on basketball team wining a game. 

"Is that Peter?" Scott asked. 

"Yep and that is me." Stiles said as he pointed to someone in the stands. Scott squinted then his eyes widened. Scott looked at Stiles to the picture.

"Wow. Did you know about the Hales then?" Scott asked and Stiles immediately clammed up. 

"I found out that night." Stiles muttered. Scott nodded in understanding. 

"We should get to class." Scott said just as the warning bell rang. 

 

After School in the Locker Room

 

"I swear I know her." Stiles said Isaac and Scott. 

"Ms. Blake?" Isaac asked.

"Ya but that's not her name." Stiles muttered as he changed for track. 

"Remind me how you got on track so fast." Scott said,

"Compulsion is real." Stiles said with a grin as the three walked outside.

"Here comes the wonder twins." Stiles told Scott and Isaac, making them turn.

"I really hate them." Isaac said. Scott's eyes widened as he looked between Danny and Ethan.

"Guys look." Scott said. 

"You have got to be kidding me." Isaac said.

"To make things worse I saw Lydia and Aiden flirting before lunch." Stiles said as the two rolled their eyes.

"Get to the starting line!" Coach yelled. 

"Remember that their gonna try to rile you up." Stiles reminded the wolfs. The twins waited to make a move until track was almost over. Aiden was about to attack Isaac when Stiles grabbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't." Stiles hissed. "What did I say about messing with the Hale pack." Aiden struggled to get out of Stiles's grip, who then broke his arm. "I suggest you and Ethan leave." Aiden got up, he was about to walk away when Stiles grabbed him. "Give Deucalion a message for me. 'Hale will always win'."


	6. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hello readers. I am so sorry for not updating lately. This is an authors note to explain everything. I have chronic migraines (very bad headaches). I recently went to Mayo Clinic for their pain program. I am currently back in school full time, which I haven't been in a few years. I am so glad you all have been patient with me. I will start to update my stories hopefully this week. I will be continuing all of my stories. 

 

TheEricaWinchester


End file.
